Getting Out
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: My take on how they got out of the Artic in the movie. hint of M&S PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files**

As Scully regained consciousness she became aware of just how cold she really was. She began to mentally calculate how long she had been in the cold and at what temperature, however, her memory failed her and she was sure that along the way she had lost a toe or two. She looked to her side when she had saw that was she outside from the room she was in and began to recollect that Mulder had carried her out and over his shoulder.

As she turned to the side she found Mulder half conscious and holding on as he lay in the cold. He wore half the clothing required, but only because she was wearing the other half. She quickly crawled over to his side and hugged him close, praying that they still held enough body heat for a little while longer. As she hugged him she found a small tear make its way down her face and land in his check, the streak it had left froze over quickly and she knew they had little to no time to fool around.

"Mulder." She choked out despite the cold. "Mulder, Wake up, we have to get moving." She begged. A small smile spread across her face as he shifted a bit and made a half attempt at getting up.

"Scully?" He mumbled reaching around for her.

"I'm here." She said placing her hand in his as they helped the other get up.

Carefully, they hung onto the other one as they began their long journey home. Weather or not they would make it was still unknown, but they knew that they had to try. They had been walking at least ten minutes, though it felt like hours due to the fact that every step became harder than the last, as they approached the small snow vehicle Scully began to walk a little faster towards it, but was stopped as Mulder pulled her back and shook his head.

"It's out of gas." He whispered finding talking a difficult task.

"How far is the nearest sign of civilization?" She mumbled looking at him with confused and hurt eyes.

"Out here? Far, at least a hundred miles until we even get near to something as close to civilization." He said looking out into the distance, nothing but snow and ice for miles.

"Mulder, if we don't get warm soon, our bodies will go into shock and we may loose more than just a few fingers and toes to frost bite."

"I don't know what to tell you. I thought I would have enough gas to get back." He said carefully falling to his knees as she followed him. They sat down and rested their backs to the snow vehicle as they bundled up close to the other, holding on for dear life. "I'm sorry, Scully." Mulder said after a moment of silence.

"For what?" She asked through shivers.

"For failing you, after everything, I still failed you." He whispered into her hair as she hugged him close.

"No you didn't Mulder. You could have let me die there. You could have continued on with your life, but you came for me. You didn't fail me, you saved me." She said smiling softly as he began to rub her back.

"I think we should get inside, we should try and stay warm as long as we can." He said sitting up, ten helped her up and into the snow vehicle.

Once they sat side by side with the doors closed and the cold drifting in with every passing breeze, they began to search of any means that could get them out of there alive. Mulder searched the front as Scully looked behind one of the seats and came across a small gas container that appeared to be full.

"Mulder? What's this?" She asked softly, her mouth dry from the cold.

"I'm not sure." He said taking the container from her and opened it to smell. "It's gas." He said happily as he started to open the door. Scully sat back in her seat as Mulder filled the small vehicle up with fuel.

"Who do you think left it there?" She asked softly once he returned and prepared to leave.

"I'm not sure, maybe it was there all along, then again maybe came and left it for us." He said pumping his fist in the air as the engine started and they headed into the direction Mulder had first came.

"Like who?" She asked curiously, glad they were finally heading home.

"I'm not sure, but right now. I really don't care." He said smiling as he looked over to her and found her falling into a deep sleep. Little did they know that a dear old 'friend' had left it there for them, knowing that one way or the other both agents would need a way home.

The Cigarette Smoking Man had pulled up to Mulder's snow vehicle earlier that day and left the gas container there, knowing that if Mulder didn't return home alive, his work would soon become available to the next sorry sap, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had liked Mulder. The guy had spunk, also he had love, the love for his partner, and as much as he hated to admit it he didn't want to see them fail, at least not yet. So instead of allowing them to freeze to death in the artic he provided them with the means of transportation, after all he enjoyed the hunt.

About an hour later the arrived in a small, very small, town. Though it only consisted of about thirty people, they still had a small hotel for the travelers that came out to study the continent and its resources. Mulder had left Scully alone in the vehicle as he ran into the small lodge and ordered one room, he had little money on his person and the owner would except whatever he had, seeing as how the man looked desperate and in need of some heat. The fact that two partners of the opposite sex were sharing a room was just something the bureau would have to overlook given the situation if they ever found out.

As Mulder exited the lodge, he made his way over to Scully and tried to force her awake, but found it useless as she was unconscious thanks to the cold. He knew time was ticking fast and if he didn't get her into the heat she would freeze to death.

As he entered the small room he gently placed her on the bed and started throwing blankets on her to try and keep her warm. Suddenly he feel to his knees as he rushed to her side, the cold had now taken over his body, if they both didn't get warm soon they would surely die. No telling how long Scully had been unconscious or how long ago her legs had given out.

Mulder quickly, and painfully, made his way into the bathroom and turned the hot water on, he allowed it to fill the tub up with hot water that steamed. Though the bath tub was somewhat big it looked only big enough to fit a person and a half, he knew that if he were to pull off what he hoped it would be cramped. He also knew that she would most likely kill him for what he was about to do, but given the circumstance that they were in the middle of the artic with a low supply of hot water and the fact that they were only minutes away from hypothermia, he knew she would understand.

Well he hoped.

Mulder rushed to the closet as the blood in his legs came back and grabbed the three towels that sat neatly folded. He them rushed over to Scully and began to undress her, he was careful to make it quick, knowing that if she awoke at any time she would most likely question his motives, if joking or serious. The quickly discarded the soaked clothes behind him and wrapped her nude form on the towel, careful enough to make sure it wouldn't fall off. After that he undressed himself and wrapped another towel around his waist. He then carefully picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where the tub awaited them with hot water.

"I'm sorry, Scully." He whispered in her ear as he sat down in the hot tub and brought Scully down so she was sitting in his lap. The steaming hot water seemed to melt away the frost bite and all other cold from them as it warmed their insides and out.

They had been sitting in the tub for five minutes when Mulder felt a small movement from the person sitting in his lap. She quickly looked around and made a quick movement to sit up, but she was held down by Mulder's arms on her waist.

"Stay." He whispered softly as she sat back down in his lap. She started shivering a bit and tensed up when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Mulder? What are we doing?" She asked shyly.

"We're both cold and a few minutes from frost bite. If we don't get warm soon we might die. There was only a certain amount of hot water and I felt that considering the situation you would understand." He explained hoping she wouldn't get too upset.

She gave another soft shiver and nodded her head before relaxing against his chest. They sat in their towels in the hot water and allowed the cold to wear off as best as it could, occasionally they would talk a bit, but the conversations were only a word or two.

After twenty minutes of sitting in the tub the water turned lukewarm and Mulder got out, leaving Scully in there wrapped in her towel. As he exited the bathroom, a huge puddle of water followed him, drenching the carpet. When he returned he had on a new towel that was dry and a robe in his hands. He placed it on the sink for her, then exited the bathroom again, this time closing the door.

"Can you get out on your own?" He called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah! I think the feeling in my legs is back." She called making an attempt to get out, but let out a small shriek as she fell back down.

"Guess not." He said taking her hand and helping her to her feet. He was now wearing the pair of pants he had had one earlier, but was bare-chested. Once she stood up he handed her the robe and left. "I'll be back." He said pulling on the jacket that was still wet from the snow.

"Where you going?" She asked coming out of the bathroom in her robe as she made her way over to the one bed in the room.

"the owner of the lodge said he had some dry clothes he was willing to give me with the room. He saw the state I was in and when I told him about you his wife figured we could use some dry clothes." He said opening the door to allow the cold air in.

"You shouldn't go right now, you just got out of the water, you'll freeze for sure." She mumbled slowly making her way over to him, with every step the blood circulated in her legs.

"What should we do then?" He asked looking over to her curiously as he helped her back over to the bed.

"Sit and wait until we have fully warmed up, then you can go. Take off those clothes." She mumbled helping him with the jacket.

"Hey now!" He said at her order. "Just because we're sharing the room doesn't mean you have to share the bed with me." He said giving her his look.

"Mulder! I mean you could freeze all over again, your body is still just getting warm." She said shaking her head before relaxing against the pillow.

"I know, Scully. I just like seeing your face." He said laughing as a pillow was thrown at his face.

A couple of minutes later Mulder exited the bathroom wearing another robe that he had found hidden in one of the drawers. He slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down while Scully lay sleeping on the bed.

"You don't have to sit over there." She mumbled, her eyes never opening.

"It's ok, you seem to be comfortable." He said watching as she moved around on the bed to make a small space.

"Mulder, it's cold. Your probably as tired as I am, if not more. Just because we don't feel as cold doesn't mean we aren't. come and sit on the bed." She said looking over to him, her eyes were fixed on his.

He got up from the couch and made his way over to the bed and laid down next to her. Once he was comfortable she moved over to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She mumbled something about being cold and needing to stay warm and he gave a small smile before pulling her closer to him. Together they fell into a deep sleep.

When Mulder woke up he found Scully sleeping peacefully, and as she slept he left for the lodge owner in the lobby and retrieved the clothes. Once he arrived he found the bed empty and the room quiet. As he searched around his heart pounded in his chest. Thoughts filled his head. 'What if the aliens came back for her?'

"Scully?" He called into the quiet and semi dark of the room. "Scully!"

"What?" The voice came from behind him and he found her standing in the bathroom door looking to him curiously.

"Are you ok?" He asked rushing over to her.

"I'm fine I just was checking the water, it's hot and I was going to take a shower." She said looking to him oddly.

"Sorry." He said handing her the new change of clothes. "I made a phone call to Skinner, he said he'd wire us some money to buy two plane tickets home. I'm going into town right now with the owner, he offered to give me a ride. We should be heading home on the next flight back."

"And when is that?" She asked curiously.

"Most likely some time tomorrow night." He said smiling over to her before walking out the door and leaving her alone to shower.

Later the next day Mulder and Scully boarded the plane and headed home. Though many things were still left to question, mostly why they were out there and how Scully got there, they knew one thing, so long as they were together, they could fight off just about anything. Scully looked up fro where she sat and gave Mulder a small smile. The man had traveled to ends of the earth for her, and she knew she would do the same for him, they were more than just partners and more than just friends and though it would forever a silent, unspoken relationship, she wondered just how long forever really was. Mulder looked down to Scully and placed a soft kiss in the top of her head.

**Ok just something I wanted to write, please tell me all what you think. Thanks a million. **


End file.
